The objects are to determine the role of monoclonal phenotyping of leukemia cells and to provide prognostic information, to determine a prospective controlled (randomized) trial with 3 possible conditions, and to compare toxicity and infectious complications of the more aggressive treatment programs with those seen during standard therapy.